Sickness
by gygirl
Summary: Inuyasha get's poisened and might die. To help him someone has to risk their own life too. Will Kagome do it? Read to find out. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Sick  
  
CH.1  
  
"Inuyasha watch out." Kagome said  
  
" What?" Inuyasha said as he saw the giant demon snake came at him.Before he could use his sword, the snake took a bite out of him.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
" I'm fine Kagome, just keep fighting with the others." Inuyasha said  
  
So, that's what Kagome did. It took Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo a really long time to fight the demon. When they finally killed it and got a shard out of it, they all rushed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was barely concious.  
  
" You guys I'm fine I just need to get up." Inuyasha said.   
  
He tried to get up but he felt so dizzy,and sick to his stomach that he just ended up falling back down.  
  
" Inuyasha don't move, you are just going to spread the poison faster if you do that." Miroku said  
  
" We have to take him back to Kaede's hut and see what she can do." Kagome said   
  
" Put him on Kirara's back." Sango said  
  
" Kagome, do you think Inuyasha will live?" Shippo asked  
  
" I hope so." Kagome said as they were starting to leave.  
  
~ Kaede's Hut~  
  
They rushed into Kaede's hut with a barely living Inuysha.  
  
" Kaede,Inuyasha has been hurt." Kagome said  
  
" How has he been hurt child?" Kaede asked  
  
" He has been poisened." Kagome said  
  
" Well, lay him on the table." Kaede said  
  
They layed him on the table and Keade took of his kimono and examined him. She started looking for the bite and she gasped.  
  
" What is wrong Kaede?" Kagome asked worridly  
  
" This is a very bad bite, if I don't find a cure soon, He will indefinently die."  
  
" Oh, no!" Kagome said 


	2. Ch 2: I will

Sickness  
  
CH. 2  
  
" Oh, no!" Kagome said  
  
" I'm sorry Kagome, I will try to look for a cure, but I really don't think there is one." Kaede said  
  
" Their must be a cure." Kagome said.  
  
" Like I said I will look for one." Kaede said  
  
As everyone started to leave the room Kagome stayed with Inuyasha. She looked at him disbelieving that such a strong demon could be so weak. She took his had and held to it tight and said,  
  
" Inuyasha, you must hold on until we find a cure for this, please, I need you."  
  
At that Kagome got up and turned around and was about to walk out of the room when she heard a loud moan, it was Inuyasha.  
  
" Ka..go..me" He said very weakly.  
  
" Inuyasha don't get up, you have to save your energy."  
  
" I know that I am going to die soon so I have to tell you something."  
  
" What is it Inuyasha?"   
  
" I..I..lo..ve..you." He said as he started to fall uncouncious, but Kagome shook him so he was almost fully councious.  
  
" I love you too Inuyasha, and that is why you have to fight this." She said  
  
Just as that was said, Kaede came into the room with a book in her hand.  
  
" I have found more information about this bite, it says in this book that when bitten by this snake you have about 3 week's to live."  
  
" Does it say anything in there about a cure?" Kagome asked  
  
" Umm... yes here we are, it says the only cure is that a healthy person has to drink a potion, that makes them feel the same pain that the victim is feeling."  
  
" How is that going to help the victim?" Sango asked  
  
" Well, is says here that the person will literally be holding the victim's life in their hands, if they let go, both of them die, this will be an easy potion to make, all I have to do know is decide who will drink the potion."  
  
Without hesitation Kagome said,  
  
" I will."  
  
Writer: So what do you think of this chapter. sorry I didn't write anything on my first chapter. Nobody has reviewed yet. If you read please review, wheather it's a good review or a bad one. I would really appreciate it. This is only my second fanfic. Have mercy on me pleeease. Well I really hoped you liked my story. 


	3. Ch 3: What are you doing here?

Sickness  
  
CH. 3  
  
" I will."  
  
" Are you sure Kagome, do you really think you can take all of the pain?" Kaede asked  
  
" Yes, I am sure I can take all of the pain." Kagome said in confidence  
  
" So, does anyone have any objections?" Kaede asked  
  
" Yea, I don't want Kagome to go, she might die." Shippo said  
  
" Shippo, I will be careful and I promise not to die, okay." She said as she hugged Shippo  
  
" Okay." Shippo said  
  
" Well, I'm just going to start making the potion."  
  
About an hour later, she was almost done making the potion, but she needed one more ingredient. She needed to have Inuyasha's blood. When she was done getting Inuyasha's blood it was time for Kagome to drink the potion, but Kaede had one more think to tell her.  
  
" I just have two more things to tell you Kagome, the book says that whatever the person desire's most, will be what you're holding as a symbol as his life, and for Inuyasha to be completely healthy, you have to be at the brink of death and still be able to hold on to the symbol."  
  
" Okay." Kagome said  
  
That being said, Kaede gave Kagome the potion, and Kagome started to drink it. It tasted awful. Not to long after she drank it, she started to feel dizzy,and her eyes were starting to close, and she fell uncouncious.  
  
When Kagome woke up, it was pitched black, and she was holding a doll. It looked like her, that must be the symbol of Inuyasha's life. Suddenly she felt this big pain in her stomach. It was almost unbearable. But she knew she couldn't let go of the figurine, or they both would die. When the pain started to become barable, she started to look around in the darkness. She saw this red light, and she started to go towards it and she discovered it was Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome started to run towards him  
  
" Kagome what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm trying to save your life."  
  
" By how, killing yourself?"  
  
" No, do you see this figurine in my hand."  
  
" Yea."  
  
" Well, I have to go through all of your pain, and be at the brink of death without letting go of this figurine."  
  
" You stupid wench, why would you do this?"  
  
" You want to know why Inuyasha, it's becuase I am deeply in love with you."  
  
There was a very akward silence after what was said.  
  
" Also, I know you love me to because you even said so."  
  
" Yea, I know, I do love you Kagome."  
  
As they started to lean in for a kiss, Kagome felt this pain in her stomach again, it was alot worse than before, she dropped to her knees and scrunched up in a ball, while Inuyasha just stood there and watched. But she knew she just couldn't let go of the figurine.  
  
" Kagome?" Inuyasha said  
  
When Kagome finally got the strength to get up, she went up to Inuaysha and kissed him.  
  
Writer: That's it for right now, I'm sorry that my chapter's are so short, and that this chapter was a little out there but still, just read and review please. You people being very mean to me, not reviewing. If someone doesn't review soon I will just remove this story. Keep that in mind. Well bye! 


	4. Ch 4: It's not dying, just near death

Sickness  
  
Ch. 4  
  
When Kagome finally got the strength to get up, she went up to Inuaysha and kissed him.  
  
" Well, that was interesting." Inuyasha said, cheeks red  
  
" Yup, so when do you think that this thing will be completely over." Kagome said  
  
" Well, I hope it's over soon, because I just can't stand to see you in so much pain, I was supposed to be the one in pain." Inuyasha said  
  
" Thank-you Inuyasha, but I think that I am the only one who loves you enough to go through with this."   
  
" Well thank-you for doing this for me."  
  
Just as that was said, Kagome started to feel a pain in her stomach, but this time the pain just started in her stomach, but then ended up throughout her entire body. She was in fetal position hoping the pain would subside, but it wouldn't. The pain was great, so great that she started to breath in shallow gasps of air. She couldn't take it, every beat of her heart hurt. She wanted it to stop, she looked at the figurine in her hand and then looked at Inuyasha. then she said to herself that she can to it. She just had to hold on. Every thing would be okay. All of a sudden the pain started to subside. And she stood up, and thought to herself, that if that was not near death, then what is?  
  
" Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
" I've been a lot better, but I'm very scared, that hurt so much, but it wasn't near death."  
  
" Kagome, it will be alright, I mean your not supposed to die completely... are you?"  
  
" I don't know, Kaede said that I had to be like, near death, but just in case, what was it like when you were bound to that tree, you were basically dead."  
  
" Well, I wasn't really anywhere, it was just darkness, I wasn't councious nor uncouncious."  
  
" Thanks, that really gives me a picture of what death is like."  
  
" Well, that's what it's like."  
  
" I guess all I can do now is basically wait for death."  
  
" Don't say it like that, after all, you aren't going to be dead, just near death."  
  
Writer: Thanks for the two people who reviewed and told me not to remove this story. This is especially for you two. I was really starting to lose self-confidence in my writing abilities. So thank you again. To all you other people out there who read and didn't review, please read and review for me. * has big eyes, and smiles pathetically* 


	5. Ch 5: What's happening at Kaede's

Sickness  
  
Ch. 5  
  
~ Meanwile at Kaede's Hut~  
  
When Kagome fell unconcious so quick, it was a surprise to everyone, even Kaede. But, she was about to fall on a cold concrete floor, so Miroku quickly caught Kagome and layed her down on a mat.   
  
Not long after she fell uncouncious, she started to toss and turn, she moaned, and her eyes were squeezed shut. She was in alot of pain. Shippo was basically having a nervous breakdown seeing Kagome like this. He was crying histerically, and since Kagome obviously wasn't there to console him, Sango took him in her arms and held him. She told him that everything would be okay, and Kagome was going to get out of this okay. She also said that Kagome promised him that she wasn't going to die, and she was going to keep her promise. That made Shippo feel alot better. He stopped crying, and quietly sat next to Kagome.  
  
It has been about 1 week since that day, although where Kagome and Inuyasha are, it only seems like it has been a couple of hours. Kaede has also found out that they don't have as long as she thought. They don't have 3 weeks, they only have about 1 week and a half. Whatever needs to happen, needs to happen soon. 


	6. Ch 6: Is this really it?

Sickness  
  
Ch. 6  
  
" Don't say it like that, after all, you aren't going to be dead, just near death."  
  
" Whatever"  
  
They stood there in utter silence for what seemed like forever. Kagome, waiting for death or " near death", and Inuyasha just waiting to get out of, wherever they are. Then suddenly Kagome felt really really hot. She felt so hot that she wanted to be in a pool of cold water, or just be somewhere cold. Inuyasha sensed that Kagome was running a very high fever. Kagome decided to just lay down, thinking that it would go away. It didn't the fever just started to get higher, she started to feel very weak. She tried to stand up, but she realized that she couldn't feel her legs. The poison was starting to take complete control of her body! First her legs, what next? she thought to herself. Then her stomach started to hurt, 10 times worst than the other time, if that was even possible. She could hardly breath it hurt so much. She looked at the figurine and started to think, was all of this pain worth this? She looked into Inuyasha's worried eyes and told herself, yes, she would hang on for him. As the pain in her stomach grew worse, she just hang on to the figurine more. She wanted to close her eyes very badly, but she just had to hold on. She realized that just about every limb in her body, besides the arm that was holding the figurine was paralized. She tried to say something to Inuyasha, but her voice wouldn't come out. Her breathing was very struggled, and she felt her heart slowing down. She knew that she was dying, but would she really be dead? Or would she be in her body just before she dies. As her heart slowed down to a faint slow beat, and her breathing slowed, she took her last breath. The last thing she heard was the sound of Inuyasha calling her name. She closed her eyes, but the figurine stayed in the middle of her sprawled out hand. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome was dead, and they were not in theire own bodies. Would she really be dead for good? Inuyasha thought 


	7. Ch 7: Is it the end?

Sickness  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Just as Inuyasha had finished his thought, he started to feel sick to his stomach, and achy. He realized that he was starting to have the same symptoms as Kagome. This must be it, he thought, I'm going to be gone for good. His breathing, and his heartbeat slowed. He felt so weak. He layed down next to Kagome, held her hand and closed his eyes.  
  
When he woke up, he expected to be in a better place, instead he ended up waking up to 4 people leaning very close to him, and staring at him.  
  
" What the hell are you people looking at?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"So, you're awake." Kaede said as she pushed the others away from him.  
  
" Yea, oviously." Inuyasha said.  
  
" Well, I guess you will be okay, and just to tell you Kagome-"  
  
" Kagome! Where is she? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked in a panic.  
  
" Inuyasha calm down, she is fine, she's just resting."  
  
" Where is she resting?"   
  
" Just over there."  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome sleeping on a cot. She looked so peacful he thought. He carefully leamed closer towards her until he heard her heartbeat. It brought him comfort to know that she was alive. He leaned back. Then leaned back in to give Kagome a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, she woke up and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
" I love you Inuyasha."  
  
" I love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
Writer: Well that's it, hope you liked my story. Umm................................... Read my future stories, and even if you read this really really late, still review. 


End file.
